York Region Transit route 22 'King City'
22 King City is a local and "small community" route operated by YRT in Newmarket, Aurora, King City, Vaughan, and Toronto, ON. Basic Routes 22 and 22A combined mainly serve Yonge St. between Davis Dr. and King Rd., King Rd. between Yonge St. and Keele St., and Keele St. between King Rd. and Steeles Ave. Route 22 also serves Bloomington Rd. between Dufferin St. and Yonge St. This route has main 3 branches: *22 Seneca College King Campus - Maple GO Station (Monday to Saturday) *22 Seneca King - Maple GO via Kingshill Rd. (Weekday rush hours only) *22A Newmarket GO Bus Terminal - York University (Weekdays) These routes serve the Oak Ridges and King City communities. They also serve Upper Canada Mall, Regional Headquarters, Sir William Mulock Secondary School, Downtown Aurora, Cardinal Carter Catholic High School, Oak Ridges Moraine Library, Bond Lake Arena, King City Secondary School, Township of King Municipal Offices, King City Arena, King City GO Station, St. Joan of Arc Catholic High School, Maple Community Centre, and Maple GO Station. Three trips weekdays also serve St. Thomas of Villanova College. Routes 22 and 22A both connect to Viva Blue at Yonge/Bloomington and Yonge/King. Route 22A shares its length with Viva Blue between Newmarket GO Bus Terminal and Yonge/King and Viva Purple between Keele/Highway 7 and York University. Route 22A connects to Viva Orange at York University. History In 2004, YRT started expanding service to smaller communities that did not yet have access to public transit, other than GO Transit. Before, it's main focus was maintaining and increasing service operated by the former agencies it had acquired, and communities that did not have service before amalgamation largely went unnoticed. One such community, King City, was growing, and now needed required transit service into the community. In September 2005, service started on route 22, bringing service to the 2 major streets in King City: Keele St. and King Rd. It also provided a link to Viva, Maple, Oak Ridges, and Seneca King and Cardinal Carter Catholic High for students. Service operated 6 days a week from the beginning of service, and service has not changed since. Beginning in September 2008, one morning and one afternoon trip was extended to Villanova College at Sideroad 15 and Keele St. Route 22 was indirectly affected by the York University strike between November 6, 2008 and January 29, 2009 due to a high proportion of riders living along the route who commute to York University. In September 2010, due to GO Transit cancelling service on route 64 between Newmarket and York University, route 22A was created to fill in service. Service started weekdays with 9 northbound trips and 9 southbound trips. Unlike the previous GO route 64, route 22A does not serve Rutherford GO Station. In September 2012, due to further service increases for route 22A, route 22 was cut back to rush hour and Saturday service only. Routes 22 and 22A were declared fully accessible in December 2012. The 2013 Annual Service Plan had route 22 diverting via Vista Gate, Ravineview Blvd., and Kirby Rd. during rush hours to replace discontinued route 107F and provide more route 22A service during rush hours. It was eventually modified to have route 22A divert instead during rush hours on July 2, 2013. The Spadina Subway Transit Strategy will modify route 22A's routing inside York University in 2016. Service will operate via Keele St., York Blvd., York University Busway, The Pond Rd. (serving York University Station), Ian MacDonald Blvd., Northwest Gate, and Steeles Ave (serving Pioneer Village Station). Vehicles Routes 22 and 22A see a mix of 30ft service provided by E-Z Rider II/BRT/MAX and 40ft service provided by New Flyer D40LF or occasionally Orion VI. Major Stops *Newmarket GO Bus Terminal: Northern terminus for route 22A. Serves Bay 10. Connections to Viva Blue/Blue A and routes 44, 50, 52, 55, 56, 57/57A, 58, 98, 520/521. *Yonge/Murray: Served by route 22A. Connections to routes 31, 32, 98/98E. *St. Thomas of Villanova College: Served by three trips of route 22 weekdays. *Seneca College King Campus: Northern terminus for route 22. Connections to routes 32, 88. *Bloomington/Bathurst: Served by route 22. Connection to route 88. *Bloomington/Yonge: Route 22 serves stop on Bloomington, route 22A serves stop on Yonge. Connections to Viva Blue/Blue A and routes 84C, 98/98E. *King/Yonge: Connections to Viva Blue/Blue A and routes 84A, 91B, 98/98E. *Bathurst/Kingshill: Served by some trips of route 22 weekdays. Connection to route 88. *King/Bathurst: Connection to route 88. *King City Secondary School *King City GO Station: Connection to route 61. *Maple GO Station: Southern terminus for route 22. Connection to route 107C. *Keele/Major Mackenzie: Served by route 22A. Connections to routes 4/4A, 107C/107D. *Keele/Rutherford: Served by route 22A. Connections to routes 85/85C, 107C/107D. *York University: Southern terminus for route 22A. Serves Bay 2 or 3. Connections to Viva Orange, Viva Purple, and routes 3, 10, 20, 107B/107C/107D. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 22 July-2013.png|July 2013 - Present